Lana's Comfort
by II Escape F A T E II
Summary: Lana's alone at Clifftop;; thinking about her life in the FAYZ when Edilio comes in. Who knew that one little conversation could possibly change her pessimistic attitude? Rated T for Lana's little 'habits'. Set Post LIES.


**Hi, everyone! This is a little LanaxEdilio fanfic I wrote, dedicated to my close friend, Addie. Hope you guys like it! ;D**

**Just so you guys know:: It's set like in the middle of LIES~ So, please, don't read if you haven't read the third book in the GONE series!**

She was a stoner.

She was an alcoholic.

She was a smoker.

She was insane.

She was a freak.

He was brave.

He was warm-hearted.

He was a hero.

He was perfect.

He was a normal.

Could you imagine a stranger couple?

Sitting on her bed at Clifftop Resort, Lana Arwen Lazar pulled a pack of cigarettes that she had found on the floor near the tennis courts. A lighter followed the box immediately. Pulling out one of the addicting little white tubes, she lit it with experience before putting it in her mouth.

She had given up a while ago.

She had let go of herself soon after.

The anger, the hate at everyone and everything soon followed that.

Blowing out the smoke from her lips, Lana glanced over at her dog, Patrick, who was lying next to her, eyes open, watching her. Times like these, he was the only one Lana didn't hate, didn't blow up on. The only one who listened to her and asked nothing in return. The only one who didn't constantly ask her to heal every little booboo, every little scab, scratch, ache and pain. No one understood that that was not the point to her healing powers. Her touch was for serious, life or death injuries, not every fall, bruise, or gash.

No one understood her. Not even Sam Temple. Even the great, stressed out Sam Temple had it better than Lana. Sure, he too had people, kids really, pestering him all the time with their petty problems, just as they did her, but he had one thing Lana didn't. He had Astrid. Lana was beginning to get sick of the blonde genius, as she was everyone. Sure, Astrid was smart, sometimes arrogant, and even manipulative, but at the same time, she loved him, and she was Sam's girlfriend. She comforted him, helped him get through these tough days, which is much more than Lana had. The only one that comforted her much anymore was Patrick. Her dog. It wasn't quite the same; wouldn't you agree?

But then again, Lana had something Sam didn't. Something she didn't want. Something she would do anything to get rid of. Something she had attempted to kill before, before things went terribly wrong. Something that was always in her head, the cause of her insanity.

The Gaiaphage.

Or, as the coyotes called it, the Darkness.

Suddenly, Patrick nearly flew out of bed and towards the door, the hairs on his back standing on edge. His expression wasn't angry, which meant it was someone he knew, and not someone with dangerous intentions. Like Drake Merwin. Shuddering In remembrance of the evil, twisted boy, she reminisced the last time she had seen the foul boy. That had to have been . . . when she gave him his whip arm. The hand that everyone feared, especially Sam, seeing as he had been whipped nearly to death by that very arm. She also knew it still haunted the fifteen year old. That was one thing they both had in common: Beings haunted their minds, never leaving, never allowing either of them to rest. Anyways, her golden retriever was currently barking at the door, aware of someone's presence, but not alarmed by it. Good for her; last thing she needed right now was more chaos. Isn't that the whole reason she had escaped to Clifftop in the first place? In order to free herself from all the noise, panic, and hardship? And yet it still found her.

Pushing herself up and off the bed, she walked at a normal pace towards the white door, cigarette still in between her lips. With glazed over eyes, making her look as though she was off in her little world and had forgotten about reality, (Which in a way, she was trying to) she opened the door, a scowl on her face. Who was knocking on her door [i]now[/i]? Sam had just been here yesterday, her first visitor since… the incident with Quinn. That had been weeks before. The surfer boy used to visit her regularly, until he accidently dropped a glass onto the floor. Right as it broke into millions of pieces, Lana stood, anger and hate in her eyes, her pistol pointed right at Quinn. It had taken all of her self control to not pull the trigger, but deep inside, she knew she had deeply desired to. And that had been the end of whatever could've been between her and Quinn. It was probably for the better.

Speaking of pulling the triggers, as she opened the door, there stood Edilio Escobar. Another boy she had pointed a gun at, but with the Honduran boy, it had been different; much, much different. It had been when the Gaiaphage had been completely and utterly controlling Lana. Edilio and Dekka, a black girl with the power to suspend gravity for periods of time, had come to the mine. She never had found out the reason, and all considered, the reason didn't matter much anyways. To make a long story short, the Gaiaphage had told Lana to shoot Edilio. She had tried to resist, tried with all her might, but she was no match for the horrible beast. She had done as he asked, shooting Edilio right in the chest. Immediately after doing so, tears had come to her eyes, but there was no other reaction from her. The Gaiaphage wouldn't allow it.

She still had nightmares on occasion of that scene. She resented herself for doing that to the brave boy, and not having been stronger. Edilio hadn't deserved what she had done, not in the least. If there was anyone who was just as stressed out, as brave, as heroic as Sam, it was Edilio. He had first begun by digging the graves for the lives lost in this h*ll-hole called the FAYZ. And then he had joined Sam and Quinn in being the 'fire department', back when Caine had been in control of Perdido. And now, he was Sam's right man, and one of the people who was helping Sam with all their might, keeping him from going insane, from breaking down.

But Sam had done so anyways.

Moving on, she stared at the Honduran, her expression softening, but not very much so. Giving a sigh, she wondered what it would be this time. Edilio sometimes visited her, but not very much, same as everyone. Moving out of the doorway, allowing him entry, she watched out of the corner of her eyes as he patted Patrick on the head, at which the retriever wagged his tail and lolled his head sideways at. Sitting down on a chair, she nodded to an identical one next to hers, an indication for him to sit. She wanted to be relaxed before she heard who she had to heal next. Not looking nervous at all, for one who knew one wrong move and Lana might pull the gun to his head again, he sat down, looking at Lana with concern, but not pity. Good. She couldn't stand pity.

"So. Let's not try and beat around the bush, huh? What is it this time." She said, sounding more like a statement than a question. Well, at least it was Edilio delivering the news, and not someone else. For some odd reason, Edilio was probably the person in the FAYZ she could stand the most. Watching him sigh, she observed him closely. It was obvious he wasn't getting much rest by the dark circles under his eyes, which were constantly filled with worry and unrest. Couldn't blame him. After all, he was the head of Perdido Beach's little 'army', and being around such little kids, giving them guns, teaching them how to hurt, to kill, well, she doubted that was a fun time. On top of that, Edilio still was digging the graves. She was surprised he hadn't cracked yet, and gone into a serious depression. No one would blame him if he did; and yet, he stayed strong. He still had his head, still had common sense, still had morals. No doubt he was on the small list of people that did.

Lana was not on that list.

"No one is hurt, Lana, don't worry. At least, not yet." Edilio's voice broke through her thoughts, and at his reassurance, she merely nodded, unable to hold back a relieved sigh. Good. She wasn't sure if she'd be able to take another call for help from a pree who had scraped his knee, or something. Glancing back over at him, one of her eyebrows raised suspiciously.

"Then why'd you come?" she inquired. No one ever came unless there was a reason; even though most of the reasons just made her even more p*ssed off, seeing as they were ridiculous.

"Just to check up on you, I guess. I'm worried about you, Lana," he said with a shrug, but she noticed the way his eyes were staring at her cigarette with disapproval. Rolling her eyes, she let out another puff of smoke and shook her head, repeating the words she had once used on Sam.

"Don't look at me like that. It's not like we're gonna live long enough to develop cancer," she said, making Edilio frown even more. Unlike the incident with Sam, the disapproval in his eyes didn't go away, but he let it go with a sigh.

"Guess that's your choice," he answered, eyeing her. After a few moments of this, Lana moved in her chair, feeling a bit awkward.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she blurted out after a minute or so, making Edilio give a small wry smile in response.

"You've changed a lot, Lana," he said, his tone not suggesting it was a good change. Rolling her eyes, Lana sighed and eyed over Edilio.

"This is the FAYZ. We've all changed. Don't try to give me that speech, Edilio. Besides, you have no idea what I went through. How hard it is for me to-" she cut off, unable to keep talking. Pulling her cigarette from her lips and tapping the butt end on an ash tray that was nearby, she was about to replace it back in between her lips, when she felt something else on her lips. Eyes widening for the first time in a while, Lana froze, looking at the Hispanic boy who was kissing her.

Kissing. Her.

Even her boyfriend, the one who was the cause of her being sent to her grandpa's for trying to sneak out some Vodka for him, had never kissed her so passionately. After a minute of stony indifference, Lana came out of her shock and pushed away any doubts or reasoning, and kissed him back.

After a couple moments, she was the first one to pull away, a puzzled look in her eyes.

"What was [i]that[/i] all about?" She asked, but was unable to put any irritation in her voice, thanks to a certain teenage boy.

Edilio didn't answer right away, but instead stood up, turning away from her, looking as though he was going to walk out of the room. But he instantly looked over his shoulder with a small, warm smile that made Lana's heart beat faster.

"You asked what it was this time. It was my heart, Lana. My heart needed healing," he said to her, and before he could say anything else, Lana knew she finally had the comfort she needed.

She finally had her own little Astrid, except much, much better.


End file.
